


Doppelganger Ex

by reeby10



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Earth-2, Established Relationship, First Meetings, M/M, Multi, Past Cisco Ramon/Hartley Rathaway, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: “Are you trying to pick up another boyfriend?” Harry asked with wry humor. Except huh, that was maybe not so far off. Harry obviously saw the look on Cisco’s face at the question because he frowned again. “Really?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts).



> Chocolate Box treat for Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry. Enjoy!

They were on a date on Earth-2, walking hand in hand down the street since on this earth they actually can without Harry mistakenly getting arrested, when Cisco saw him and came to an abrupt stop. Harry frowned, a step ahead before he was pulled to a stop himself, but Cisco’s eyes were locked on the man only a dozen feet away at a bus stop.

“What are you staring at?” Harry demanded, tugging at Cisco’s hand.

“My ex,” Cisco said on impulse before shaking his head. He had to remember that this was not his earth, not the people he was used to. “Or not really my ex. My ex’s doppelganger?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “And you had to stop because…”

“Because I- he-” Cisco stuttered. He actually wasn’t really sure. He’d seen him and it had been a shock, certainly, because it had been over a year since the last time, but that wasn’t really an explanation. At least not one Harry would accept. But he wasn’t really sure what to say other than that.

“Are you trying to pick up another boyfriend?” Harry asked with wry humor. Except huh, that was maybe not so far off. Harry obviously saw the look on Cisco’s face at the question because he frowned again. “Really?”

Cisco shrugged a little helplessly. “I really liked him even if he was an asshole,” he muttered, feeling his cheeks warming. “A little like you that way. I guess I have a type.”

Harry stared at him for a moment, an inscrutable look on his face, and Cisco had to fight not to go babbling again. Finally, he nodded and started walking again, pulling Cisco along with him. “Alright, let’s go.”

“Go?”

“Go over to him, ask him on a date, whatever,” Harry said like it was obvious, though it certainly wasn’t to Cisco. His boyfriend was trying to… help him get another boyfriend?

Well, life had been weirder. Probably. Sometimes. But this was pretty darn weird all in all, and Cisco wasn’t quite sure what to say or do. Unfortunately, before he had a chance to figure that out, they were face to face with Hartley Rathaway.

“Hello?” Hartley said, looking a little confused by their sudden appearance. “Can I help you?”

Cisco opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Of all the times to be unable to find something to say! Harry just looked over at him, rolling his eyes in exasperation. Hopefully it was at least fond exasperation, though sometimes Cisco wasn’t all too sure.

“I’m Harry and this is my boyfriend Cisco,” Harry said. Hartley gave a polite but still confused hello, which Harry waved away. “He’d like to ask you on a date.”

“Ask me on a date?” Hartley said slowly, and honestly Cisco was surprised Hartley hadn’t gotten fed up with them yet. Maybe he was that different on this earth, because his Hartley wouldn’t have had the patience.

Harry nodded sharply. “He’s a little socially awkward,” he said, earning himself an elbow in the side. Rude. “Would you like to join us for lunch? We were just on our way.”

Hartley stared between them for a long moment and Cisco clamped his mouth against anything he might say to completely ruin this incredibly awkward moment. Or ruin it any more than he already had at least. Eventually Hartley sighed, the hint of a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.

“You two are very strange,” Hartley replied with a small laugh. “But I suppose I can do lunch.”

Cisco blinked at him, honestly surprised he’d agreed. “Great!” he managed to get out. Harry snorted in amusement, which Cisco primly ignored. “How does sushi sound?”

“Sushi is my favorite,” Hartley said, smile growing just a bit. Cisco smiled in return. At least it looked like some things hadn’t changed on this earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
